


Silence

by QuintusH4Z4RD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusH4Z4RD/pseuds/QuintusH4Z4RD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros and Equius spend some quiet time together. More of a drabble than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

The room was dark, and drowsiness tugged at the eyelids of the two lovers as they quietly enjoyed each other's presence. Equius Zahhak lay on his back, looking straight upward as Tavros Nitram lay on his front, on top of Equius. The mood was pleasantly chaste and there was no tension, sexual or otherwise, in the air.

Tavros' eyes squinted in the near-dark as he gazed thoughtfully down at Equius, who breathed deeply through his nose and maintained a neutral expression. The Taurus chirruped lightly and gently ran the back of his fingers against the side of Equius' chin. The skin had the glossy, smooth feel as was usual with newly-shaved skin, as well as small cuts here and there where the razor had nicked his skin due to accidental misconception on Equius' part.

Tavros, being a fairly late bloomer, had never shaved before and was only just starting to grow facial hair. He tilted his head to the side and hummed softly to himself as he swept some stray hair out of Equius' face, planting a sweet kiss on his forehead and keeping his face near so he could feel the heat of his matesprit's indigo blush, which made him chuckle.

Equius purred from his throat and craned his neck slightly to kiss Tavros underneath the ear, earning more purrs from Tavros as he tilted his head for Equius' convenience.

No words needed to be exchanged during this time. They understood each other, and words were not necessary. 

Equius lightly placed his hands on Tavros' back for fear of hurting him with his strength. Tavros, however, was not worried about getting hurt. Instead he nuzzled Equius' neck almost shyly, being mindful of his large horns, which had caused a few nosebleeds or bruises during earlier encounters.

Equius, despite his aloof attitude, adored his bronzeblooded Matesprit, and enjoyed nothing more than to spend more time with him without any interruptions.

Tavros, too, loved these times. The gentleness and tenderness of Equius made him glad; the indigoblood was learning to control his strength little by little. Maybe one day Equius would have enough self-restraint to be able to hug him without breaking his spine - what maybe? Tavros felt sure it was going to happen. It was a certainty which Tavros would gladly wait an eternity for.

After all, they did have that much time in the dream bubbles.


End file.
